


Making New Traditions

by RhysGalenRigsby



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysGalenRigsby/pseuds/RhysGalenRigsby
Summary: Secret Santa Exchange - For SeiJust a little holiday fluff.... I suck at summaries, so yeah... nothing over PG, some adult content implied but not written (Sorry Sei, have to be in the right mood for that sort of writing. I hope you enjoy it anyway. ^.^)Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Chang Wufei/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Making New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seitou (lady_date)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_date/gifts).



T- 5 days before Christmas

Another seemingly typical day at the office was actually anything other than typical as Duo stopped his typing and humming to look at Trowa. “What? Did I grow another head or something?” Duo asked with an amused tone, as it had been about the thirteen thousandth time Trowa had given him an odd look. Okay so he had lost count on exactly how many times but still, it was getting annoying.

“You are humming and you look cheerful, I know you are not doing paperwork or reports because you are never cheerful when doing those.” Trowa points out. 

“You are right, I’m planning something special for KittyKat. Because, what do you give a man who literally either has everything or can easily get whatever he wants on a whim? I figured that maybe I could do some things that are traditional for him for the holiday. Probably would be a good idea for you to use too, if you want. Because I know how tight lipped ‘Ro and ‘Fei can be about gift giving and if asked what they might want.” Duo says with a grin, mentally patting himself on the back for thinking to suggest such a thing to Trowa.

“I will have to think about it, but it has some merit. Certainly a better idea than about ninety percent of your other ideas.” Trowa teases.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that over fifty percent of my ideas are good ones. And about fifty percent of them are brilliant ideas, even if not everyone appreciates the genius of them.” Duo states with a mock pout.

“Perhaps, but ninety percent of your ideas bring trouble on both of our heads.” Trowa states drolly.

“Not my fault that people cannot appreciate the brilliance and awesomeness of my ideas, nor is it my fault if they have a sense of humor the likes of a bone dry lake.” Duo huffs before going back to his typing.

Trowa did have to admit that Duo’s idea did have merit, what better gift than a taste of home in their new home together? He, Heero and Wufei hadn’t been together for all too terribly long. It would be good to learn their different traditions, Trowa decided and he started his research. He wasn’t aware that Duo had oh so helpfully mentioned the same thing to Heero and Wufei.

It shouldn’t have surprised Trowa that Duo might have mentioned such a thing to Heero, or Wufei for that matter. What did surprise him was that each pulled him aside to coordinate a sort of game plan to do exactly the same thing. That being doing some sort of meal or gift that was traditional for either Wufei or Heero. Wufei had done all the research needed for a Christmas Day meal like what all Japanese had traditionally been known for. While Heero had done all the research needed for a gift and a meal that was a Chinese tradition for the holiday. Between the three of them, Trowa thought that what was planned could work, he convinced Wufei to have the Japanese traditional meal for lunch. He also arranged with Heero to have the Chinese traditions for breakfast. All in all, Trowa thought bemusedly that perhaps he should go into party planning if he ever needed to quit the Preventers. 

Trowa never gave a thought that perhaps his two lovers would conspire with each other to figure something out for himself. Perhaps, in hindsight, he should have, but he didn’t. This made the resulting Christmas Day so much more special he would think, when he looked back at the memories later.

The entire planning process took around four days to find everything from recipes to ingredients and decorations.

Despite some grumbling from Wufei, they did manage to procure and decorate a tree together, just the three of them. Though they did have to get cat safe ornaments, their three cats were very thrilled with the new climbing apparatus. Heero managed to get Duo to share the secret of how he managed to keep his tree upright despite his own twin felines. Apparently, Quatre’s own cat found it fascinating to look at, but declined to do anything undignified as climb or even bat a paw at any of the decorations adorning it.  
Presents quickly started to pile up under it from each other, Quatre, Duo, and all the others they knew. The cats were thrilled to have more places to hide behind or under and also more things to jump on and climb over.

\-----  
Five days later on Christmas Day, Trowa and Heero snuck out of bed, which was rather easy as they had made it a point to wear Wufei out with their fun nightly activities, in order to cook breakfast for the three of them. Trowa, Heero and Wufei enjoyed Char Siu Pork with Apples, Chinese Five Spice Apple Turnovers, an Apple-Walnut Crumble with Chinese Five Spice and an Apple and Snow Fungus soup. Heero and Trowa gifted Wufei with a few apples with little messages of peace, love and good fortune.

Once the dishes were cleared and any leftovers were put away, they set about slowly opening presents while enjoying spiced cider and telling tales of either Duo inspired shenanigans or woes of training new recruits. Along with either Trowa or Wufei going into the kitchen at times to fix their lunch, threatening Heero with all sorts of dire consequences should he follow. The cats were ecstatic and romping all over on the wonderful sheets of sound makers that was the wrapping paper.

Wufei was thrilled with his new collection of books, several that he had thought lost when L5 had been destroyed. It took some convincing for him not to just sit there and start reading them. Heero now had all the components for building his own laptop/portable supercomputer… and also required some convincing not to just start building it right away. Trowa’s own fingers itched to play the very beautiful flute that his two lovers had gifted him, but there was more to the festivities to do, they could all enjoy their gifts later.

Heero was surprisingly touched at the simple but very delicious lunch of fried chicken, potato salad and Japanese Christmas cake. Trowa had to admit, it was quite good.

After lunch, much to their cats dismay, the three of them set out to clean up the living room. Their cats quickly forgave them when the three made a deluxe cat tree castle out of all the boxes from the presents.

When dinner rolled around, Trowa wasn’t sure what was to be had, Heero and Wufei would disappear into the kitchen while assuring him that they had it handled. He should have suspected at this point, but wasn’t bothered in the least to consider it. Though the smells coming from the kitchen were very enticing.

When dinner was served, Trowa was surprised to see traditional Russian Christmas dishes. There was a pork roast, borsch, pirog, pelmeni that they all enjoyed. Afterwards there was vzvar to sip on and delicious pryaniki to nibble on.

All in all, Trowa thought it was good to mix old traditions to make their own. That evening was spent enjoying much more pleasurable things with several of the gifts they had received that day.


End file.
